Kaleido's Swan
by LadyArcana81
Summary: This is an alternate universe, where Sora becomes an actual swan. Sophie is here! Yuri is... well you have to read to find out. NOT a one shot.


Kaleido Swan

I don't own Kaleido Stage, or Swan Lake. Wish I did, the revenues would be HUGE. But I'm broke, that's my proof. I was inspired by the last episodes of the last season and the pic I also used as inspiration. You can find a link to it on my profile, I did not draw it. I do recommend that you check it out for yourself.

"Hi everyone! My name is Sora, Sora Swan. I live at Mirror Lake. A long time ago I lived in Kaleido village. But now I live here. I should probably mention that I **am** a swan. That happened a long time ago too. Well if you want to know the whole story, then sit back and enjoy the show…"

..html

(I used this old pic as part inspiration; cause it makes think of Sora. I'd like to think she'd look like this swan. So please enjoy, I did not make that picture, I just like it a lot and recommend you see it.)

A long time ago, far far away, there was a small country nestled in the mountains of England. So small that it was mostly overlooked by its neighbors, thus it developed customs, traditions, and fables all its own. The heart of this country was a place called Kaleido. It is here that the mountains and valleys met, it is also considered a holy location, within this land.

Kaleido is where sky, mountains, farms and rivers meet. They all meet at a lake. The Lake, dubbed Mirror Lake by all who visit, and live in, this town. This lake is also the basis of all the local legends and one time; it was the center of a truly magical event.

This is what happened…

All orphans lived within Kaleido Castle's walls. It's been a long standing tradition that children should have a home, and when they lose it. They are sent to live there. It is so they can be blessed by the magic of Mirror Lake.

One day a young peasant girl called Sora Naegino came to live in the castle. She was quite a small curious young girl. She had short pink hair, stubby arms and legs. She also never left anyone alone when they were sad. Sometimes it seemed as if she could not tolerate tears, she only liked smiles.

An example of that was when she came across the King of Kaleido and his wife Sarah arguing. She ran up to them, did a cartwheel and begged them to tell her if she did it right. Looking down at her, King Karlos smiled and Sarah knelt down to give Sora hug; their argument was forgotten in the presence of Sora.

That was how she was, and since she found that people stopped being angry when she jumped or twisted her body. Sora grew up in the castle smiling and jumping off the walls; when she wasn't doing chores around castle of course.

Eventually Sora grew up. Her stubby body grew long and lithe. The short pink hair got darker and grew a little longer. She still stayed the same on the inside though. Everyone who knew her never let her know when they were angry, and always went to her when they were sad. She truly became the light of Kaleido castle.

***********

One day it came to pass, that Kaleido's princess, Layla was to turn 18. Invitations went out to the nobles to invite them to her birthday ball. The staff and the peasant orphans were to prepare the castle for this grand event.

"Sora! Get down from that chandelier! You'll hurt yourself." Her old friend Mia called out. When she saw Sora had climbed it, to replace the candles, she couldn't help but worry. Then again, it was Sora, the orphan who'd grown up doing stunts like that.

"Smile, Mia. Then I'll come down." Sora bargained.

Realizing that some things never change, Mia shook her head and smiled. After all Sora, will be Sora. So Sora swung the chandelier, and somersaulted on her way down to land proudly on the ground. "Sora, I came to tell you something exciting."

Loving surprises Sora eagerly asked, "what is it? What is it? What is it?"

Mia replied. "Queen Sarah Songbird has chosen you to collect the water from Mirror Lake!"

Sora was amazed. "Really, but doesn't Layla always get it. It's part of her blessing after all. Won't that dilute the magic?"

Slyly, "well. If you really don't want to get it I guess I'll just have to tell Layla you refused." Mia knew that playing on Sora's devotion to Layla would work. Sora would do anything to please the princess.

So Sora went down to Mirror Lake. It was usually customary for everyone to gather their own water, for such celebrations; but Layla was too busy organizing her ball. There was simply no time for her to spend walking down to the lake, just to gather water.

It really wasn't any trouble. A young noble, May, had come to visit Layla. Upon meeting the princess she instantly attached herself to Layla's side. At first everyone was amused. It wasn't everyday a noble doted so much on the princess as to become a servant, if only in actions. It quickly became apparent though that May had an obsessive streak, as well as a mean one. Layla never saw that, she saw an amusing young girl, who couldn't seem to stop wanting to learn about life as a princess. She also saw a girl with new ideas and questions about old traditions. May had shown her that lots of traditions were currently useless and outdated. That is really why Layla decided to have her personal maid, the orphan Sora, go down and get the water from Mirror Lake.

It was just an old tradition and, as May had shown her, there was no harm in breaking useless old traditions.

Sora wore her best unbleached white silk dress to gather Layla's water. She loved the old traditions, most were quite beautiful and added to the wonder of her home. It was tradition that said when you take water from Mirror Lake to always wear your best clothes. As Sora walked to the lake she remembered the meaning and stories behind this particular tradition, a tragic tale filled with beauty.

*************************************************************************************************

The folklore was that the lake was made in honor of a beauteous young maiden, died tragically young, her brother who lost his joy, and a handsome yet jealous wizard.

She loved a wizard and devoted her life to serve him. The wizard was known as Yuri Rothbart, and thought he cared naught for the maiden but he hated her brother. So one day he asked the girl to meet him at a pond by the mountains' edge. She went there dressed in pure white gown, white slippers, and a gold filigreed hair comb set in her platinum blond hair. As promised Yuri met her there, but he had also invited her bother to meet there, as well.

What happened next was never revealed, but the wizard got his revenge. The maiden was never seen again and her brother was said to have lost his soul. He wandered around for days before returning to the village, selling his house and moving to the forest.

The pond itself was said to have grown into a mighty lake that day. Its once clear waters became mirror bright; and every so often rumors a benevolent ghostly maiden would spring up. It is from these rumors that a desire for the ghost's blessing developed. Thus the tradition was started of wearing your best white clothes to gather water, from this special lake now known as Mirror Lake.

***************************************************************************************************

It was the first story that the other orphans told her, when she arrived at the castle. Another tradition, for it is believed that the brother and sister in the tale were also orphans. That is why Sora held it dear to her. It is also why she loved smiles and laughter, for if you smile then how can you be mean to anyone.

"Hello, little bird. Are you off to gather water?" A deep voice from behind Sora said. Startled Sora spun around to face the direction it had come from. She looked around but couldn't find where it came from. Then a man with light blond hair, wearing a blue-black cape stepped out of the shadows. "I said, little bird, are you off to gather water?"

Relived, it was just a well dressed villager, Sora replied. "Yes, sir. Princess Layla is busy, busy, busy. So I am here to get her water from Mirror Lake, for the birthday ball."

"Ah, then she is breaking custom is she not?" He responded while slowly examining Sora, as he approached her.

"She is the princess. The water will still be used to bless her, as custom demands. That is what matters." Sora defended her princess' decision as best she could.

Walking closer, making Sora step back, he attacked verbally. "I can see it in your eyes little bird. You don't, really, think that someone else should do this honorable task. You think that no matter what the princess, should have come to gather her precious water." He got Sora to walk closer and closer to the waters' edge. Then an unholy gleam appeared in his eyes, as he looked down at her. "Little bird, you're doing something very honorable so I'll make a bargain with you. I am Yuri and I want the princess Layla. Bring her here to gather water."

Realizing the danger now, Sora stood her ground. "No! I won't let you get near her."

"Why?" Yuri asked conversationally. "It's not as if I'm asking anything wrong. You get to uphold tradition, and Layla gets to do as she should have." Innocently spreading out his hands, he continued "there is no harm in anything."

Sora was not about to be swayed. Something did not seem right; his name was the same as the wizard connected to the lake. He must have been waiting for Layla, she realized. "I won't bring the princess here. She asked me to get her water and that is what I am going to do…" Sora said, as she turned to kneel at the waters' edge.

"Insolent bird!" Yuri yelled contemptuously. "If you won't do as I ask, then you'll do as I say." His cape flared out, revealing a leather belt heavily laden with potions. He yanked one off his belt, pulled out the cork and tossed it on her.

"Little Bird, dressed in white

Waters blessed with holy light,

Daytime, pretty feathers glimmer

Nighttime is my evil tether

Locked, you'll be forever near,

Destinies tied together here."

As Yuri cast the spell; Mirror Lake enveloped Sora, pulling her in. A bright light shone over the lake's surface and then a moment later the water pulled away revealing a beautiful white swan. She had a long graceful neck, soft grey blue eyes with pink tipped feathers.

Turning away from her, Yuri absently murmured to himself. "I never even learned your name little bird. Not that it really matters now. Guess I'll just have to spread new tales about my little lake." Then he looked at the ghostly form hovering over the lake. "Well, little girl, you thank me. I just gave you a pet to look after." Nodding to both girls he said to them, "till next time."

In the shadows, unnoticed by everyone, a man with long silver hair stood. After Yuri left he growled one word, before leaving. "Sophie…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Let me know….please.

I also used Barbie Swan Lake, and an old Anime version of Swan Lake from 1981 as inspiration.

It is not that easy to find non-ballet clips, so forgive me for the Barbie.


End file.
